


A New Horizon

by Dirty_wxstelander



Category: Horizon: Zero Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Danger, F/M, Grieving, Love at First Sight, Passion, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 01:45:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11636367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dirty_wxstelander/pseuds/Dirty_wxstelander
Summary: Aloy has done it. She's defeated HADES and the world is saved. But the death of Elisabet Sobeck, despite being so long ago, is taking its toll on Aloy, and only one attractive Vanguardsmen can numb the pain.





	A New Horizon

**Author's Note:**

> **SPOILERS**

Aloy fell backwards, her spear remained firmly implanted into what was left of HADES. She supported herself, breathless and shaking, hardly believing that it was al over. Erend appeared before her, holding out his hand for her to take.  
She looked up slowly, her hazel eyes wide as she struggled to get her breath back. She reached for his hand, feeling his strength as he pulled her to her feet, where she fell weakly into his chest. Erend held her head against him and stroked her hair, placing his other arm around her to support her.  
"You did it" he whispered, a grin spreading across his handsome face.  
"No," she began, having caught her breath. She straightened herself and looked over at Varl and Sona, who were watching them as they embraced.  
"We did it" she said, striding over to where her spear was, and retrieving it. She started for the edge of the mesa, the others following behind her. Once at the edge, all four of the heroes raised their weapons in the air, accompanied by victorious cheers, to signal their success. 

They headed back to Meridian, exhausted but in good spirits. Upon their arrival, they were greeted like true heroes as the whole of Meridian's population waited for them at the gates and in the market.  
After Sona and Varl had left to return to Mother's heart, and Avad had given Aloy his personal thanks, she retired to Olin's old house, which she'd been given by the King.

She hung up her bow and leant her spear against the wall, before ascending to her bed chamber. She pulled off her armour and sat on the edge of the bed, deep in thought. It was all over. The Eclipse were gone and HADES had been defeated; the world was safe from corruption once more. But something still didn't seem right. Aloy thought of Elisabet Sobeck, almost mourning her death despite it being so, so long ago.  
She was so submerged in her thoughts that she did not hear the front door open.  
Erend appeared at the top of the stairs. "Aloy?" He said, tilting his head to look at her.  
She looked up at his call, smiling weakly.  
"Is something wrong?" Erend's eyebrows furrowed as he stepped closer.  
"Elisabet Sobeck...I am Elisabet Sobeck and that's why I could defeat HADES...but the real Elisabet-" Aloy choked, the tears came fast as they streamed down her cheeks, still hot. "She's dead! She died, saving those people...she sacrificed herself so that Zero Dawn could go ahead! She was such an inspiration and she never got to see her project launch-  
"I'm sorry for just dropping all of this on you...I never knew my parents...because I never had any...she's the closest thing to a parent I have-or had, even if she died a thousand years before I was b-I mean before I was created...I have to find her, Erend, I NEED to find her" Aloy cried.

Erend rushed to her side, placing his arm around her. She cried into his chest as he hugged her tightly.  
"We'll find her" he promised, planting a kiss on the top of her head.  
Aloy looked up, her eyes red and puffy, and tears trailing down her hot cheeks.  
Erend brushed away her tears with his thumb and held her face in his hand.  
"I'll come with you" he soothed, stroking her soft pale skin.  
"Thank you" she exhaled, closing her eyes as she stopped the tears.  
Erend's heart pounded against his chest, his face just inches away from hers. Now was his chance. He took a deep breath and closed his own eyes, moving in slowly until his lips met hers. She kissed him back, more passionately than he'd anticipated.  
His hand slipped down to the perfect curve of her waist, where it rested.  
"Aloy" he breathed against her lips.  
"Shh" she answered, taking his hands into his and pulling him on top of her, as she lay back into bed.  
Erend returned to her soft lips, exploring her body with his hands. He pulled her onto his lap and pulled off her clothing, leaving her naked before him as he stood up to remove his own clothing and reclaimed his position on top of her, his lips crashing against her with all of the passion he could muster. Their fingers interlocked as he made love to her. She wrapped her legs around his hips and clutched onto his shoulders as he thrusted in and out of her, speeding up as she begged him to.  
After a while, he finished inside her and collapsed at her side, covered in sweat and out of breath.  
Aloy turned her head to face him. His eyes were closed,though he was awake still, and his chest was rising and falling at a fast rate as he regained his breath.  
She took his hand into hers, squeezing it.  
He opened his eyes. Sitting up, he pulled her into his arms as he rested against the ornate headboard.  
He looked deep into her hazel eyes, brushing her dampened hair behind her ear. "I love you" he whispered, taking her hand to his lips and planting a small kiss against the pale skin, whilst his eyes remained lost in hers.  
Aloy blushed. "I-I love you" she found herself saying. It was true. Ever since the day of the proving, when they'd first met, he had stuck in her mind with his charming looks and outgoing attitude, and the smell of alcohol or rusting metal had always triggered something inside her that reminded her of him.  
Erend smiled at her response. "You're so beautiful" he admired.  
Aloy beamed up at him, her heart fluttering as he complimented her, his voice like silk against her ears.  
"It's getting late" Aloy said at last.  
"You're right" Erend yawned, sitting up as if to leave.  
“Wait,” Aloy said, grabbing his wrist. “Stay with me?”  
“Alright” Erend smiled, slumping down to rest his head on the pillow.  
Aloy rested her head on Erend's chest, whilst he placed his arm over her, and pulled the sheet over the both of them.  
Aloy closed her eyes, falling asleep almost instantly, while Erend remained awake as he watched her.  
"Sweet dreams" he whispered, kissing Aloy's forehead gently as she slept.

*****

Aloy awoke, smiling as she felt Erend’s arm around her and she rolled over to face him. He was still fast asleep, and snoring too. She traced her fingers up his chest and stopped at his chin. “Morning, handsome” she said, seductively.  
Erend opened his eyes, grinning widely as he registered Aloy’s presence.  
Aloy sprung out of bed, and crossed to the window, drawing the curtains.  
“Now that's a sight I could get used to” Erend said, admiring her naked body.  
She turned back to him as he sat up in the bed. “How's about you come back over here” he coaxed, a lustful smirk appearing on his lips.  
Aloy climbed back onto bed and kissed him. “I don't think we have time” Aloy teased.  
“Hmm, I think we do” Erend answered, grabbing her hips and pulling her onto him.  
She bit her lip. Erend kissed her neck, his hands rising from her hips to her breasts as she wrapped her arms around his neck.  
He lifted her up as he entered her, placing his hands on her hips as he thrust upwards.  
Aloy took over, rocking back and forth as she rode him, her eyes gazing deep into his.

After a while, Erend reached his climax, groaning into Aloy's neck as he finished. He leant his forehead against hers, still inside her.  
“I love you” he breathed, taking her face into his palm.  
Aloy climbed off and pulled on her clothes, encouraging Erend to do the same.

Once both had successfully managed to detach themselves from each other’s arms, they left the comfort of Meridian for the barren wilds, destined to find Elisabet Sobeck’s final resting place.  
“So where we headed?” Erend asked, forcefully kicking a pebble as he walked beside Aloy.  
“Well, she said she wanted to go home...wherever that is” Aloy shrugged.  
“You don't know?” Erend turned his head to look at her as he raised his eyebrows accusingly.  
“I can use my focus to follow her tracks...or at least I hope” she smiled hopefully.  
Erend smirked. “Alright” he said as he walked beside her.  
They walked in silence for some time, before Erend stopped dead in his tracks, grabbing Aloy’s arm frantically, and pulling her to him. “I just saw something move across the river” he whispered, holding on to Aloy in order to stop her from making any sudden movements. She slowly turned her head. Her heart dropped. The thunderjaw paced along the river bank, its lights blue as it was still to detect them.  
“What the hell do we do!” Erend whispered, panic in his tone.  
Aloy hit her lip. “Duck down, and take cover in the long grass, it's not ideal but it might buy some extra time while we wait for it to leave...or we climb up that ridge and attack it from there-“  
“Ohhh, no! We're not attacking that thing!” Erend argued, raising his voice a little.  
Aloy rolled her eyes. She pulled her bow form her back and loaded it with two hard point arrows.  
“Aloy!” Erend growled.  
Aloy squinted as she took her aim. “If you're not gonna help me then get out of the way!”  
Reluctantly, Erend wielded his warhammer, taking his fighting stance.  
Aloy sighed, “You really could do with a bow” she shook her head, before focusing back on the target.  
“You know I hate using it-let's just get this over with”  
Aloy nodded, and released the arrows. They struck the thunderjaw right in the heart core on its side, greatly weakening it.  
It's lights turned to yellow as it searched for them.  
Aloy drew again, striking it again in the same place.  
Yellow turned to red as the machine gave a deafening roar, before striding straight into the river after them.  
Aloy fired again, fearing she'd have to change to her spear with how alarming close the machine was coming. She pulled her spear from her back and replaced her bow.  
Erend ran at the machine, smashing his hammer into it’s head as it attempted to attack. But then it spun around, knocking Erend off his feet with a swing of it's humongous tail. Erend’s warhammer flew out of his hand, landing with a crash a few feet away. Winded, he couldn't muster up the strength to retrieve it.  
Aloy watched in horror as the thunderjaw closed in on Erend, and then it dawned her what she must do...  
She ran full pelt at the machine. Launching herself at it’s side, she climbed up onto its back, holding on with every inch of her strength.  
The machine stopped for a moment, unsure of what to do in the situation.  
It deployed it’s laser turret. Aloy’s heart raced against her chest as she feared for her life, and also for Erend’s.  
Aloy raised her spear high above her, before crashing it down into the machine’s core, disabling it instantly. It fell to the ground with an enormous thud, shaking the earth surrounding. Aloy landed beside it, pale as a ghost, though on her feet.  
Erend stared at the dead thunderjaw, and then to Aloy, his eyes wide in shock.  
“You've got balls” Erend laughed, nervously.  
“All in a day’s work” Aloy joked, placing her spear over her shoulder.  
“Of course, I forgot” 

*****

“What is this place?” Erend muttered, staring at the rotting and overgrown playground.  
Aloy ignored him, fixated on the bench a few metres away she hurried closer, noticing the armoured corpse. She looked through the focus, scanning the body. And then the words “Elisabet Sobeck” appeared above, showing her lifeless face where she lay.  
Aloy burst into tears, falling to her knees at Elisabet’s side.  
Erend watched from a short distance, his heart wrenching as he saw how real her pain was.  
He didn't ask any questions, he just knelt down beside her, and placed his arm around her. She welcomed the comfort and looked up at him with a weak smile.  
“She can rest easy knowing that you've just saved the world from undoing all of her work” Erend reassured her.  
“If only she knew” Aloy sighed, bowing her head.  
“Look at me” Erend said, softly.  
Aloy obeyed and lifted her head to look into her lover’s eyes. Her hazel eyes glistened with tears.  
“You're so strong, and brave, braver than I ever knew. I will never fully understand your pain...but nevertheless I'm here, always” Erend promised, taking her hands.  
“Thank you” she breathed, raising her hand gently to his cheek, where it rested for a moment, feeling his comforting warmth.  
The cooling breeze ruffled Aloy's hair as evening drew nearer.  
“We should go soon, if we want to make it back to Meridian before dark” Erend said at last.  
Aloy nodded in agreement, wiping her eyes. She stood up, took one last look at Elisabet Sobeck, and walked away.  
“Thank you for coming with me, Erend, really means a lot”  
“Aloy, there's no need to thank me. You do so much for so many people...you deserve so much more than this,” Erend hinted.  
“What d’you mean?” Aloy quizzed, turning to him with a look of confusion.  
“I guess what I'm saying is-well more what I’m sorta asking really-“  
“Just spit it out” Aloy demanded, though her tone was not aggressive, but playful.  
“Okay...what's going on, you know, with us...I mean, are we...”  
“Together?” Aloy snorted, finishing his sentence.  
“Well yeah...you know we've kinda had this thing for a while now-“ Erend blushed as he looked down at his boots.  
“That's up to you” Aloy smirked, taking pleasure in Erend’s awkwardness.  
“I want to be with you, Aloy” He answered, stopping suddenly as he took both of her hands into his, gazing deeply into her warm hazel eyes.  
“And I want to be with you” she replied.  
A broad grin spread across Erend’s face and his eyes lit up like two sparkling pale sapphires.  
“Then I guess that settles it” Aloy smirked.  
“To the future” He grinned, pulling her close.  
Aloy stood up on her tip toes and kissed him. “To the future”


End file.
